mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Hill
Mr. Eustace Alvin Hill is the new mathematics teacher at Dixmor Academy from Bully. He is Umberto Hattrick's replacement and manipulates people into thinking he is a "funny and nice teacher" when he really is just as bad, if not worse than Hattrick. He likes to steal students' iPhones and smash them. He will also bully anyone who tries to report him because he doesn't want his true identity to be known. He likes to use words such as "Russki", "Polack", "frog", "wog", the N word, "Spic", etc. a lot. He is also quite racist and sexist as he called a black girl "from the hood". On top of all that, he also has 1970's Playboy magazines that he keeps hidden under his desk and its drawers, along with .44 Magnum revolver and three ammunition boxes to it. He is the cousin of Gotham City's mayor, Hamilton Hill as well as a corrupt CIA agent named Frank Hill. His cruel nature to bully people partially comes from manipulations of another teacher, Mr. Pearson. Hill thinks him and Pearson are besties now that he is an even bigger bully, but Pearson just sees him as a puppet who happens to have something in common with him. Since he is also kind of a white supremacist, he has a lot of respect for Alex Norcroft for being of Scandinavic ancestry, and actually gets along with Colton Williams, Colby Smith, Corey Evans, Kiley Winselton and a bunch of other bullies. He is about 6’4 and 262 lbs. He was arrested back in September 2004 but has somehow gotten out back in early 2006. One day Eustace Hill went to a new movie theater in Bullworth. The theater runs a trailer for Call Me by you name, which appears to be a coming of age story about a young man discovering his sexuality. Mr. Hill jolts upright in his seat to scream "GAYYYYYYYY!!!" at the screen. A few people at the front of the theater nervously chuckle at his odd behavior. Up next is a trailer for a black and white movie centered around an Orthodox Jewish community (this is kind of an indie theater, so all the trailers are for smaller movies). Emboldened by what he must have seen as an encouraging reaction to his first outburst, Mr. Hill is just getting started. Just as two characters in the trailer are reflecting about what they want in life, Hill shrieks "SHEKELS! THEY WANT SHEKELS!" The few people who laughed at his earlier "joke" have turned around to look at the source of the commotion, but they're more concerned than amused now. As the trailer ends, he leans back and bellows "WITH JEWS, YOU LOSE!" J. J. Goldfeld, who is sitting at the back of the theater finally gets fed up with his anti-semitism, and tells him to “shut his mouth”. Mr. Hill's brilliant response? "Is that what your mom said last night?" What ensues is an argument wherein Hill tries to justify his antics with the excuse that it's only the previews, and Goldfeld tries in vain to impress upon Hill that it's more the content of his exclamations than the volume that makes them objectionable. Quotes Bullied victims *Elijah Robinson (most bullied victim) *Peter Kowalski *Jimmy Hopkins *Constantinos Brakus *Caleb Trimnal (second most bullied victim) *Johnny Vincent *Lola Lombardi *Hal Esposito *Vance Medici *Unnamed male non-clique student *Unnamed female non-clique student *Beatrice Trudeau *Derby Harrington *Pinky Gauthier *Luis Luna *Juri Karamazov *Bo Jackson *Brad Shaw *Samuel Walton *Winston Atticus *J. J. Goldfeld *Blake Brumley *Thomas van Graaf *Arthur Pence *Daniel Clary *Countless other students *Few members of Smith's Worshippers Trivia *He is from Indiana and of Northern Irish, German, and Scottish descent. *Mr. Pearson is the only Slovenian he gets along with, as well as the only Slavic person he gets along with period. The reason is because he has power over him. *Corey Evans is the only Japanese he gets along with, as well as the only Asian he gets along with period. The reason is because they're both evil bullies. *Without a single doubt, Hill voted for Frank Kenson as US president and might be one of the few to actually enjoy living in his "perfect America". However, he said he dislikes the fact that Kenson opposes capitalism and hunting. Gallery Wanted Poster of Mr. Hill.jpeg|An old wanted poster of Mr. Hill. Category:Teachers Category:Antagonists Category:Bully Category:Characters Category:Original character Category:Xenophobics Category:Misanthropes Category:Bullies Category:White Supremacists Category:Gingers Category:Filled with Evil Category:Americans Category:Germans Category:Scottish Category:Northern Irish Category:Liars Category:Nazis Category:Giants Category:Pure Evil Category:Perverts Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Racists Category:Overweight characters Category:Aryans Category:Republicans Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Manipulators Category:Good on paper, rotten below it Category:Lawful Evil